Corrupt
by NerdiePie
Summary: Rose has been in a terrible accident, and when she goes back, L, Hunny and Haruhi are waiting for her. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Dreams. Everyone loves em, eh? Dreams sprung up one of the best series ever, the Twilight saga. Who can't say that it did? Uh oh, I'm going off subject. I have decided to write my first crossover! Hip hip HURRAH! This one's a Ouran and Death Note crossover, because they are VERY different and I thought it would be fun! I've been wanting to write an LxOC for ages too! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, I've not watched either in a while. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**Corrupt- Chapter One, New Beginnings**

"Yes Watari?" I whisper into the receiver quietly, so no-one hears.

"I just call to wish you luck for your first day back at school after the accident..."

"Let me speak to her." I hear in the background. Lawliet, always eager to talk to me.

"Hello again, Rose. It's been a while, has it not?" A giggle escapes my lips.

It's not easy to keep to myself the fact I am in love with the world's greatest detective. I can't go around telling anyone, that will just be bad for him, but I have only told one person in my entire life. Kyoya, my stupid twin brother. Of course, he doesn't know about the L thing, just that I love him as a person. In fact, Mum and Watari are good acquaintances, that's how we met in the first place.

"Well yes. May I ask, where are you now?" I murmur, my eyes fixed on the door behind which I knew he stood. I skip over before dragging the huge door open effortlessly, revealing him before me. A smirk pulls across his face.

"Hello there." He breathes into the reciever before shutting it and engulfing me in a huge teddy-bear hug. It's been over two years since we'd seen each other in person. One look at my scarred face made him unusually tear up before brushing my jet black fringe away from it.

"That was my fault. I am so sorry-" He gets cut off as my lips press against his. He's startled at first, but then relaxes and gets a bit stronger.

Watari coughs behind us, making us stop in our tracks.

"Uh, sorry. It's been so long, you know?"

"I understand, Rose. I shall be escorting you two to Ouran Academy. Please follow me." He leads us two down the grand staircase, mine and Lawliet's hands already interlaced. Suddenly it hits me, he has enroled himself too!

"You.. you...!"

"Yes, I am going too." He states directly in my ear. I gasp, taken aback by his kindness.

* * *

We pull up and exit that small *cough* limousine into the school gates. We part unhappily, before another hug catches me unaware.

"H-H-Haruhi?" I stammer before she pulls away to see my face.

"Yep. I'm glad you're finally back!"

"Why are you-"

"I'll explain later." She mumbles into my ear before dragging me to class.

When we get inside, we sit behind the two twins, Kaouru and Hikaru. I try to resist and sit somewhere else, but class is started before I can do anything about it. An hour of pestering is ahead of me, no doubt.

* * *

Once the endless day is over, I rush to meet Lawliet before being pulled (Yet again!) into the third music room by someone small and someone large... Mori and Hunny no doubt. Hunny hasn't seen me in two years, I can see why he would want to see me. Mori sets me down infront of Hunny, cake already neatly placed before me.

"You see, Usa-chan? Rose's back!" He giggles, the third-year actibng as childish as ever. I sigh, before starting on my cake.

"So how are you Hunny?" I ask, as sweetly as possible.

"Me and Usa-chan are very very happy, aren't we Takashi?" Mori nods once discreetly. "Do you like the cake, Rose?"

"Uh, yes it's very nice. Here, you can have my strawberry." He grins even wider than normal.

"Thank you Rose!"

* * *

Author's note: I hope you liked chapter one! So, is it alright? I mean, I've not said about her *cough* accident yet, but that'll be the next chapter. Please review! Pretty pretty please...?


	2. Mourning

I'm sorry to do this, but I had to move the story forward. New ideas are forever popping into my mind, and this one is the best one I could think of. Sorry...

* * *

Taps echo around my room from the keyboard on my lap. This case is way too easy, I think to myself. Murders always are.

Just as I am about to send the report, I hear a buzz from the table beside me. I grasp my phone and answer. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rose Ootori?" I whisper yes to this unfamiliar voice. "I have some bad news for you."

* * *

Tears trickle down my numb cheeks, hands already clad in the black lace gloves he gave me.

"Rose, it's time for school..." Kyouya says as he walks into my room, soon realising the occasion. "Sorry, I'll..."

"Yes, please do." I whisper back towards him. The door shuts with a small 'Tap', and the room goes silent, my sobs echoing of the walls. My footsteps make the only sounds as I walk out.

Houses go by aimlessly on my way to the church, commoners playing whilst walking to school. Blossom flutters down around the car, like rain. Diamonds continue to fly down my face, and into my lap. Commoners stare at my car, but I pass it on. I don't like being stared at, especially not when I'm in a state like this. It's days like this when I'm glad Father put the tinted glass in the windows.

Few people crowd around he grave of Lawliet, and he is put to rest. I scatter some panda cookies around on the grave. "I'm going to miss you..."

"So you were Ryuuzaki's girlfriend?" I recognise the voice from the phone. "Oh, I'm Light Yagami, I was working with him on a case."

"Hello Light Yagami, and yes, I was." Ught, why won't he stop _staring?_

The ceremony finally ends, and I am sent home. I climb into my feather-soft bed, and cry myself to sleep. My mind is working funny, though, and some strange dreams ensue...

* * *

_I wake up, after having collapsed on the floor. Sweets surround me, swirling, jumping, flying. A panda cookie grabs my hand and hoists me up to my feet. The ground feels sticky, so I look down. Cake. As we walk, I come across two large doors; one labeled "L" and one labelled "H". I curiously open the one named L, and look around. There he is, Lawliet, sittingon a bed of cake. I run towards him, but he gets further and further away, until he disappears from view..._

* * *

I'm sorry about that guys, I had to kill of L so that I could move the story on! I have decided Rose will have a relationship with one of the host club, but who? Help me out guys! R&R!


	3. Memories

Wow, this has to be the longest chapter I've ever written! How you enjoy it, took me a while. This one's memories, by the way, not current events.

* * *

_I wander through those gigantic doors, and into the hallway of this mansion. Children greet me in the halls, chasing each other, screaming, running. I like children, especially small children. They are so cute, with no inhibitions, no thought process, they just do. Children love me anyway._

_Sobs echo through the halls as I race off to find the source. A little kid, probably around four, with shoulder-length blonde hair is crying in the middle of a small room, presumably his bedroom. I grab him very lightly and gently place him on his bed. He stares at me with big, teary eyes and whispers "Who are woo?" I smile and give him a hug._

_"I am new here. My name is... Uh... Eliza." He smiles back at me._

_"Mwy name is Mello. Pweesed to meet choo." He holds out his hand, as if for me to shake it. I grab his hand very lightly and shake it up and down._

_"Now Mello, can you show me around? I don't know where to go." He grabs my hand and drags me through the corridors. After fifteen minutes, he is in my arms, unable to walk any further. This place is vast, huge. It's so big, it's awe-inspiring._

_The sun begins to set, and the whole house is bathed in an amber glow, Mello asleep in my arms. I wander back to his room and tuck him in tightly, bunny teddy in his arms. He never stirs in his sleep, not at all, he just lies there soundlessly._

_Finally, I need to actually find my own room. I find Mr Whammy and he directs me to the first floor, to a large, mahogany door. The doors slide open effortlessly at Mr Whammy's touch, and a large room opens up before me. A gigantic bed fills up the majority of the room, filled with rose petals and goose feathers Mr Whammy says. A huge super-computer lines the far wall of my room, for work, I suppose. A balcony opens up on the other wall, and I gracefully wander up onto it. The view is amazing. You can see for miles. I can see the rose maze, the lake and the outhouse from here. Roses climb the walls by the side of my balcony. I sigh._

_My door creaks open just a crack, and a body peeps through. Messy black hair, black eyes, gigantic bags, thin build, white shirt, blue jeans, bare feet. There's only one person it could be._

_"R... R... Ryu?" I stutter. A grin spreads across that once-emotionless face as he runs towards me and envelopes me in a teddy-bear hug. Exited screams bubble from my lips as I try to speak, but he beats me to it._

_"Watari never told me you were coming! When did you get here?"_

_"About noon," I whisper._

_"Ugh, I've missed you so much!" He squeezes me even tighter._

_"Uh, Ryu... Can't... Breathe..." He releases me just in time; I gasp for air. The orange sun lights up his face perfectly, highlighting his perfect face. I could never ask for anything more. I could never admit to him that I loved him. He's older than me, for one. We're just friends. He'd never like me. Ugly, selfish, bitchy old me._

* * *

_I slip the sweeping black dress over my shoulders and around my body. It hugs me in just the right places, making me look effortlessly amazing._

_"Wow." I whisper. "Just wow. Thanks Milly, this dress is amazing!" I can feel her blush behind me as she does up my zip._

_"Well," She murmurs, "Everyone here has a talent, and I guess mine's clothes."_

_"You've done an excellent job with this ball by the way, getting everyone in the Halloween spirit." I can see her grin in the mirror, along with her rosy cheeks. I swing into my heels, and wander into the common room, unaided._

_The room looks just stunning. Old leaves and rose petals litter the floor, candles alone illuminating the room. I wander through to the piano, where Lawli is effortlessly playing a piece._

_"That song is beautiful." I whisper as I slip on the bench beside him._

_"Not as beautiful as you." He murmurs into my ear. Giggles casually escape my lips. He grabs my hand and leads me up to the dance floor, twirling me as I go along, Chloe taking his place as the musician. We slowly sway to the beat, hand in hand, arm in arm. I love him, and no-one is going to change that._

_The song slowly ends, and we gradually drift slightly apart. Just then, I feel a light tug on my dress, and those big watery eyes look up at me, arms out stretched. I grab him around the waist, hoist him up and swivel around._

_"Ryu," I murmur to him. "This is Mello, the biggest chocoholic around!" I tickle him in the stomach, and he giggles shyly._

_"Well Mello, you're not the only one. I like a good few candies myself." Ryu whispers._

_"Chocolate tastes Yuuu-my!" He rubs his stomach childishly. Both me and Lawli laugh._

_Slowly, I drag him to the snacks table, where again I meet a little Matt. Now, when we reach Matt, Mello is off. They're best friends, the blonde and the red-head._

_I look down into the corner, and spot a little boy playing with his puzzles, the sheet draped over him making it hard. I smile yet again before wandering down to him and finding the piece he had been anxiously looking for. He smiles when he sees me, looking up from the puzzle scrawled with the letter 'L'. I hoist him u over my shoulder and walk him across the room. Near clings on for dear life, until he realises he is alright and relaxes, his scrawny white hair hiding his eyes._

* * *

_I climb into the car next to Lawli, and we're off, Watari driving in the front seat._

_"Now, where we headed?" I ask him._

_"London." He replies. "Her majesty the Queen requested my prescience in person for a meeting. I trust you are ready enough to see her? She is a good friend of mine."_

_"Ah," I whisper nervously. "Yes."_

_"Watari? Take a right turn here, it's a good shortcut." He car swerves slightly as we turn down a winding country road. The sound of sirens echoes around us, and the car shudders to a halt._

_"It seems this road is blocked off. Turn around." Lawli murmurs._

_We turn the car around, and on the way back, we reach high speeds. The car crumbles from impact, and we roll on the side, shattered glass flying around us. We are like ragdolls as the car is spinning, before we grind to a halt. Glass is stuck into me at all angles, but a huge shard has pierced my stomach, and another has slashed my face. We were hit from the side, by another car. Blood pools by me, and I just cling onto lawli for support. After all, I'm gonna need it_

* * *

Memories cloud my mind, now he's gone. It won't comprehend. They all swirl back, from my first day at Whammy's, right to the crash. I can't stay like this, alone. I won't.

* * *

So that's chapter 3! R&R!


	4. The Black Parade

Hello my lovely readers, and welcome to chapter four of Corrupt. Just an advanced warning, this chapter is pretty dark, sop take care. Watch the ending a bit! Oh, and also, I've changeds the DN side of it slightly, so they find out about the note after L dies. It works better for the story!

Oh, and I'm working on a picture for Rose to put on my dA. As soon as I'm finished and it's up there, I'll tell you guys. Okay, on with the story!

* * *

_**Corrupt, chapter four- The Black Parade**_

I position my 'Princess' hat jauntily on my head before I slip the black dress again over my head, and zip up the side. The corset takes away my breath as I quickly lace the front up, and I feel as if I am ready for medieval night at the Host Club. The mirror before me shows a flawless girl, black and red hair falling in graceful curls around her face, cheek tinted slightly, just the right tone, along with her lips. Her eyes are a sparkling emerald shade, her dark eye shadow just bringing them out more. The mirror lies; I never was and never will be as beautiful as her.

I smile for once, before gracing back into Music Room 3. I approach my new throne steady, before sliding on next to Tama. I need to put on a brave face, after what happened. I need to move on, get away. This is my first night as a host after the accident all those months ago, so I hope this night goes well.

Tamaki stands as the doors whisk open and rose petals flutter around on the breeze. My heart skips a beat at how many boys have turned up to let me host them. Wow, I think. Haruhi places her hand on my shoulder reassuringly; it seems she sensed my nervousness. It seems like half the school has awaited my arrival back at the host club, as the crowd of people pooling at the door shows. I grace to my table, several boys already at my heel.

My table is packed with people, as many as I could fit in. Compliments are flying, mostly at me, from all tables. Seems all eyes are on me.

"Wow, her dress is so beautiful! Where can I get one?" I hear from another table.

"She is as beautiful as a rose," another person sighs on mine.

"I think I'm in love," crops up too from the door, where more people wait. All I can see is Tamaki going into his average 'Princely sulk' of how no-one is looking at him, but me.

Through all the 'Ooh's and 'Ah's, I can hear my mobile faintly ring the familiar tone of The Black Parade.

_When I was,__  
__A young boy,__  
__My father, took me into the city__  
__To see a marching band__  
__He said, "Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?"__  
__He said, "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."_

I grab it and pull it open before marching out of the room.

"What do you freakin' want, this isn't the best time."

"Rose Ootori, I have news regarding the Kira case." Damn that freakin' Light Yagami and calling at inappropriate times. "We have discovered some important facts about the weapon Kira uses to commit murders."

"Go on," I murmur

"It is a notebook in which Kira writes names to kill them. It's called a Death Note." That confirms my suspicions...

* * *

**_2 years ago_**

Wandering around the Whammy's House grounds calms me sometimes, away from little Mello and his newfound redhead friend Matt. I have a lot to deal with sometimes, and this is the best way to...

Plop. A black notebook lands at my feet. Two silver words grace the front cover in a freaky script: Death Note. I reach down and swipe it up before proceeding to open the front cover and read the inside.

The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

Wait, this has to be a joke, right?

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

No, that's all it is. A sick joke. I keep it with me nonetheless, just so it won't be picked up be a little kid or something. I take it back to my room, where I set it down on my desk. I grab my pen from the drawer and whip the front cover open again. My pen hovers over the paper...

No, Rose! You can't do this. What if it is real? You'll end up as a murderer! That is not a good thing for a detective to become, eh?

Yes, but it isn't real. I mean, look at it! It's just a wack-job's idea of a joke. Who knows, Backup might have just dropped it out the window to try and play a joke on me? That does seem the sort of thing he'd do. Well, here goes...

My mind replays that conversation I had with B just a week ago, about his eyes. His freaky, freaky eyes. I can see people's names and their numbers, he'd said, the numbers which say how long until they'd die. Then A walked by. Hey, A, he'd shouted, or Aberforth Quincy as I should say, how are ya, buddy? Soon after, A shivered and started to cry before running to his shared room. Ha, why not just write his name down? That'll prove it's just a sick joke.

My hand scrawls 'Aberforth Quincy' onto the page, before following it with 'Hangs himself in his bedroom, 9:15 today'. Laughs bubble from my lips at the thought of A hanging himself; he's way too mature to do something like that.

I sleep well, and finally awake to the sound of panicked voices echoing down the corridors. *Sigh* When will people shut up around here? I wander sleepily down the corridor towards the screaming.

"What's up?" I ask Melly.

"Dere's a dead pewson in dere. I fink it was A," he says to me before tearing up and crying his eyes out. My eyes widen in shock, before enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Never mind, M. Never mind. He was sad." The light flickers on inside my head as it hit me.

_I killed a person. I killed A. I killed Aberforth Quincy. I killed him._

* * *

I shake it off, before hanging up and returning to the common room. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, gazing deep inside me, into my heart, my soul.

The twins walk up to me, everyone in silence.

"What's the matter?" The utter in sync.

"Nothing." I finally notice the tear trickling down my cheek and mentally slap myself for being so weak. I look up, and see the host club crowding around me.

_Do or die,_

The tears flow down my cheeks.

_You'll never make me,_

The past comes back to hit me.

_Because the world,_

Comforting hands and eyes can't help.

_Will never take my heart_

I'm a murderer.

_Go and try,_

No-one can stop that now.

_You'll never break me_

Why should I stay strong?

_We want it all,_

All I ever loved in this world is gone.

_We want to play this part,_

I hate Kira.

_I won't explain_

He took away my life.

_Or say I'm sorry,_

I'm just an empty shell.

_I'm not ashamed,_

I don't deserve this_,_

_I'm gonna show my scar,_

I hate my life.

_Give a cheer,_

I'm worthless,

_For all the broken,_

Broken,

_Listen here,_

Pointless,

_Because it's who we are._

Alone.

My feet fleetingly carry me home. All the way, I sprint, eventually running bare foot, makeup smeared on my face. Suburban houses fly by as I run, all average and pretty. I may as well look, as it may be the last time...

The doors to my room fly open as I grab the knife lying on my bedside table from breakfast. I run towards my balcony open the doors and ready the knife directly above my heart.

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on,_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me, your memory will carry on,_

_We'll carry on,_

_And though your broken and defeated,_

_Your weary widow marches on._

The knife falls, with a tear.


End file.
